For Old Time's Sake
by MoonPhoenix
Summary: A timeless fairytale of a supposed servant girl and the Duke of Birmingham. Unknown to both of them, she is actually the heir to the throne of her French grandmother, the Duchess of Bordeaux. Yue and Sakura.
1. Default Chapter

**For Old Time's Sake- Chapter 1**

**Author's Notes:** I have changed a little of the plot. I am really sorry for doing this after SO LONG, but yeah haha I am such an idiot.

**Summary:** A timeless fairytale of a supposed servant girl and the Duke of Burmingham. Unknown to both of them and his family, she is the heir to the throne of the Duchess of Bordeaux.

**Rating:** PG. Will go up in future, definitely. To R. For intimate scenes.

* * *

"Did you _hear_!? The Duchess has invited all of Burmingham to the Grand Ball this Season to celebrate his 23rd birthday! He is looking for a wife to bear his heir. Oh, how I wish it would be me."

"But he is as cold as a beautiful glacier...No woman can ever even touch his icy heart, let alone melt it."

"Well, it's no harm trying."

* * *

"Where has that little chit **GONE TO**?!!" A big fat man in his late forties bellowed, his face as red as a beetroot because of too much whisky.

"She has gone to get groceries, sweety-pie. Don't mind her. She is, however, taking a longer time than expected." This time, a woman in her mid-forties spoke. She was as skinny as the man was fat, and was as gaunt as the man was red.

"I wanted her to polish my shoes. That ugly little wench, I wonder what she is up to."

The woman put down her book and looked at the overweight drunk. "Well, sweetheart, she isn't going to the ball tonight, so let's just give her the benefit of the doubt."

The man looked confused. "What? You mean she isn't?"

Mrs. Roger stared at her husband, as if staring at a retarded child. "Of _course_, darling. Do you _really_ expect us to leave the bar unattended?"

"But I thought everybody was going."

"Not her, that _thing_ doesn't deserve to be in His Grace's presence. She is our property. We found her on the streets. She stays put **here**."

And they both grinned slyly at each other.

* * *

A beautiful girl of seventeen hummed a lovely tune on her lips while searching for the reddest and biggest apple.

"Still greedy as ever, Miss Sakura?" The grocer said with a hint of mirth.

Sakura's bright green eyes immediately snapped to the elderly man and blushed furiously. "I - I didn't mean to--"

"Re_lax_, I was jest joking. Yer needn't be sorry." His smiled, and his face crinkled with laugh lines. He continued speaking with a strong village accent.

" 'Ave you 'eard o' the ball? Mr. Duke invited everybody! Even I, a poor man with ain't no money 'xept a few pounds a month git to go with my wife!"

Sakura stared in disbelief at the man. She had heard people talking about the ball, but those people were richer. She did not know that **everybody** got to go. Swelling with excitement and joy, she skipped all the way back to Roger's Bar, the only place she could call 'home'.

And her happiness was deflated instantly when she saw the cunning grins on her masters' faces. That meant that they were happy about something. And Sakura knew that the only thing that could make them so happy was the unhappiness of _her_.

"Sakura, we want to ask of you a _big_ favour." Mrs Roger cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice. No matter how much of a smile she beheld, the thin slits that should be her eyes sparkled dangerously, daring Sakura to refuse.

The poor emerald-eyed beauty noticed this, and replied in a soft voice, "O-of course, milady."

"Wonderful. Absolutely _fan_tastic. Actually, we were thinking of leaving you here to take care of this old bar for us while we go to the ball."

Sakura's already heavy heart plummeted like a rock.

"Milady, do...do you mean I can't go for the ball?"

"Well, technically, _yes_, my dear. _**You can't go to the ball**_. Come to think of it, you have no _proper_ 'equipment', anyway. Why, you look like a 13-year old child! You have no make-up, no pretty dress, and no looks! No offence, but you yourself know it, don't you, sweetheart?" Mrs Roger smiled cruelly at Sakura, showing all her rotting teeth.

Sakura was close to tears. She, however, fought the urge to burst into sobs, just to lessen their satisfaction. Apparantly, she succeeded.

"Now go to your room, before I whip your sorry backside!" The evil woman's sweet voice changed completely into a mixture of hatred and disgust, obviously annoyed at not able to at least squeeze a tear or two out of Sakura.

* * *

Sakura calmly walked up the small stairway with what little dignity she had left and never faltered a single step until she retreated safely into her 'room', which was really a storeroom with a little mattress.

Unknown to her, what Mrs Roger said about her was not even close to the truth. The things that are hiding her exquisite assets were the grime and dirt she collected from her days of hard labour and lack of the time to clean up herself thoroughly. However, she does not smell badly mainly because of the flowers she tended to everyday. Also, she was only allowed dirty, baggy old clothes for wear, which she washed as much as she could but failed to remove the permanent stains of age.

She had been brought up(if you call it bringing up) believing that she was an ugly child with the harsh jealous remarks of her guardians. They had brought her in only because they needed a free servant, she thought bitterly.

That reminded her of her past. She was told she was abandoned on the streets of cold Burmingham when she was still a baby. That was the only thing she knew of her self-history.

Being sweet and loving by nature, she was very popular among the neighbourhood, which was a huge contrast to her guardians, who are regarded as the 'Evil Rogers'. Sakura thought it wasn't very nice, but people still kept coming to the bar to get a glimpse of the kind ward they 'adopted'.

After sobbing in silent retreat, she pulled herself together and thought, _Regardless, they took me in and gave me a roof over my head. I shall repay them._

* * *

In the evening, everybody was busy in their houses preparing themselves for the huge ball. It was a once-in-a-lifetime chance for the poorer ones, and they knew it. Sakura sang the same tune she was humming earlier that day to make her forget her sorrow while keeping herself busy with the mop.

"Sakura! Come here **AT ONCE**! I need HELP here!"

"Yes! Coming!"

Finally, the Rogers were ready, and they smirked at Sakura before slamming the door shut, leaving her all alone.

* * *

Tsukishiro Yue was not a happy duke that night. First, his mother, the Duchess, had pestered him into wearing all the fancy things in the whole world which was the least comfortable, and secondly, expected him to actually mingle with a crowd of a hundred dozen women! No, thank you very much. He was the Ice Duke, and he despised the spoilt and noisy female suitors he had. He had no interest whatsoever in those flirting females.

Soon the gigantic ballroom was filled with people, and Yue felt very suffocated. Women wearing all sorts of colourful low-cut dresses have been practically fighting in a very unladylike manner to dance with him. He had politely refused all of them. It wasn't that they were ugly creatures, some of them could induce the lust of men quite easily, but it was more of Yue's disgust towards this kind of people.

He saw a few officials leave for the door, and noticed they were really drunk with too much port, the bottles still in their hands. Yue downed his sherry and miraculously managed to excuse himself and follow them, eager to get away from the noisy and stuffy room. At the same time, he wanted to know what those officials were up to. He knew them to be quite corrupt.

In the night air, Yue was more calm and less angry about everything. He decided to stop following them and took a breather in a nearby park.

However, when he heard a scream, Yue wasted to time in rushing towards it.

* * *

Sakura was wiping the tables with a piece of rag under only a dim lamp. She heard violent knocking on the door of the bar, and hastily rushed to the entrance.

"I'm sorry, but the bar is closed. Please come back tomorrow-" She barely finished her sentence when the door slammed open, causing Sakura to shriek a little.

She gasped in horror when she found herself staring at three men towering over her.

"Well well well. Look what we have here. A sweet little plum, don't you think?" One sneered.

"No, I figured she's a cherry. For us to pop!"

Sakura widened her eyes, and screamed as loud as she could. She earned a slap from the third man, and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. She felt her clothes being ripped and her body being pinned to the ground. Strickened with fear, she barely heard the man say that nobody could hear her as everybody was in the ball.

Then suddenly a painful thud was heard. Followed by another two. Sakura couldn't register what was actually happening. Was she being rescued? But she saw the three men out cold, and tears brimmed into her eyes. Tears of relief, and tears of the mere thought of what could have happened.

Yue looked at the sobbing figure and thanked the heavens that he made it in time. He made a mental note that these men will be fired at once. Kneeling down, he took out his coat and draped it over the petite frame.

Normally he would have left by now without a word, but he was curious. _Why wasn't she in the ball like the rest?_ His thoughts were cut short when he looked into bewitching forest-green eyes. All he could do was stare in amazement and fascination.

Sakura found herself lost in his argentate gaze. _Who was he?_ When she finally woke up and awakened her senses, she recognised the trademark silver hair.

"Y...Your Grace! Good evening!" She immediately bowed as low as she could, trying to cover up her embarrassment and her awe.

Yue did nothing but reached out to tilt her chin up with his thumb and index finger. He wanted to drown himself in her emerald orbs, which were sheltered by long, curly lashes. Sakura looked away shyly, refusing to look at his violet-silver eyes again, lest she became rude.

"Why aren't you at the ball? Are you a servant girl?"

Sakura was surprised at the coldness in his voice, which was totally in contrast with his warm touch. She answered, her voice murmered and stuttering. "I...Yes, I had to take care of the, the bar."

"And risk yourself with rape or murder?" Yue replied with the same icy tone.

"I...had no choice. My guardians asked me to do it."

"Tell your guardians that when I hold a ball and I invite someone, I expect them to be present." In his mind Yue was mocking himself. _Who was the one who kept complaining about too many people?_

Nevertheless, Yue wanted to see this girl again. She had the most fascinating eyes he had ever seen. Even in rags and dirt, she radiated with loveliness.

"I will talk to your guardians. They are...Mr and Mrs Roger, am I correct?"

Sakura could only try not to gape and nodded her head.

Yue felt amused by her obvious effort. Just then, the big church clock struck twelve, and a carriage stopped outside the bar.

"Just in time." Yue muttered.

Mr and Mrs Roger entered the bar, and they were in for a surprise.

"Oh, oh _my_, Your Grace!" Mrs Roger almost tripped on flat ground. Mr Roger hastily mumbled 'Your Grace' and they both bowed as low as they could.

Yue stood up and cast a frosty glance to Mrs Roger, thinking that the other Roger was too drunk to actually listen.

"Mrs Roger---" He began.

"Please call me Ruth, Your Grace." Ruth fluttered her eyelashes at the handsome Duke.

"_Mrs Roger_," Yue began again. He had never felt so obliged to be this rude before. "This girl here was almost raped by those officials, on the floor. I merely passed by and noticed. If I had not, the girl would have suffered a terrible fate. Can you explain your actions for leaving here alone here?"

"Haha, Your Grace, but that girl is just a servant, she is merely taking over our place as the owner while we were away--"

"That is not an excuse! As I said, she was almost raped. Do you know how dangerous London streets can be? And I remember I invited every decent person to the ball. I do not like it when someone is not present."

"Y...yes, Your Grace. Please forgive us for our inexcusable behaviour." Ruth murmured, not daring to object any further.

Yue turned to look at the standing and embarrassed Sakura. "Your name?" He asked.

"Uh, Sakura! Kinomoto Sakura, Your Grace!"

"Sakura will be invited to the next ball. Sakura, _only_."

Ruth's jaw gave way and fell downwards. She stammered, "B-but, Your Grace, she has no dress, and she is just a servant girl--"

"Do you dare to question my actions?" Yue challenged with a glacial glare.

"NO! I mean, no, Your Grace...I will get her a dress for your next ball."

"Good. It is next Monday." After that, he left without waiting for any goodbyes.

A very bewildered Sakura stood there, ignoring the stares and glares of her masters. She then realised that Yue didn't take his navy blue coat with him, and rushed to give it back to him. But then she remembered that she was dirty and grimey, and the coat would probably be as well. She decided to wash it before...before her first _ball_.

Feeling so happy that she thought her feet had wings, she practically floated to her room.

"Good night, milord, milady."

* * *

Author's Notes: Well, that was a brief introduction... What will happen to our beloved couple? Will she ever be rescued by her Prince Charming? Or should I say, _Duke_ Charming? winks

Read and Review!

**MoonPhoenix**


	2. A Countess's Hospitality

**For Old Time's Sake**

**Chapter 2**

****

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Great Britain.

**Author's Notes**: Thank you for the reviews everyone! I deeply appreciate it. I will try harder to improve my (bad) writing.

**Kelly** [This is an YS fic. I know he is very OOC. Hehe.] **Mistress Black** [Thank you!;D] **jade dragon** [Sure thing!] **darkness127** [Thank you, I didn't exactly know how to do it] **c0nfused-s0ul** [I think this chapter will answer your question!]

**Thanks to these people!**

**Summary:** Yue has invited Sakura to the ball¡KNo matter how different they may seem, and under such strange circumstances, what will happen?

**Rating:** Still PG for now. I hope.

Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

It was a bright Monday morning. The streets are in full city bustle, and voices were ringing all over the neighbourhood.

A grand carriage, however, changed all that when the six snowy horses pulling it pulled to a stop outside Roger's Bar. Curious stares set their sights on the magnificent sleek black transportation, and wondered why in the heavens did it stop outside the godforsaken bar.

A short footman hopped down and cleared his throat. The neighborhood guiltily tore their eyes from the expensive scene, but opened their ears in hope of eavesdropping.

The footman, by the name of Farhogg, rapped sharply on the door of the bar.

No answer.

Farhogg banged on the door again, this time so loudly that the people had to wince.

A groggy-looking man, clearly suffering from a hangover, swung open the door. He took one look at the short man and yelled, not noticing the carriage.

**_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT WITH THIS NIGHT BAR SO EARLY IN THE MORNING?!!! IT'S BLOODY CLOSED! COME BACK 10 HOURS LATER!!!"_**

Farhogg merely raised an eyebrow at the volume, while the commoners shook their heads. Farhogg took out a roll of parchment from nowhere, and started to announce in an equally loud voice, only brighter.

"THE COUNTESS OF CAMDEN!"

Everybody gasped and turned to watch, caring little about courtesy. They had heard the Countess of Camden was a cruel and no-nonsense woman, and a friend of the Ice Duke. They wanted to see for themselves if this was a fact...or fiction. Rarely anybody got to see Camden's Countess. But now, the footman opened the door, and they eagerly watched.

But what met their eyes was totally contrary of what they had heard in gossip. A young lady of not more than 19 years stepped down. She had silky ebony hair, so long that it touched the hip. Clad in a lilac gown, it enhanced her gentle, lavender orbs. She had the creamiest skin anyone had seen, and curls of raven brought out its radiance.

Tomoyo graced a small smile on her face. She giggled to herself when she remembered her good friend Yue the day before.

* * *

_They were on the balcony of Yue's sweeping estate. Tomoyo was with her husband, the Count, and with the Duke of Birmingham. Eriol and Yue were talking about politics, while Tomoyo listened politely while she drank a delicate cup of earl gray._

_Eriol suddenly changed the topic to the ball for the ton next week._

_"How many people have you invited?"_

_"I invited not many, but Mother has other ideas. She invited the all the ton's ladies!"_

_Eriol shook his head sympathetically. "I know exactly how you feel. But I found a perfect wife that way, though." He glanced lovingly at the smiling Tomoyo._

_"You're different. You have been crowned the king of the ladies. It was easy for you to talk to them. But I don't even want to meet them."_

_Eriol snorted._

_"But..." Yue continued._

_Tomoyo pricked her ears. She knew the Duke had his sights on someone. She could tell from the way his eyes drifted somewhere and settled to the woods outside._

_"Lady Tomoyo, I have a favor to ask of you."_

_Tomoyo flashed a brilliant smile. "Yes, anything."_

_"I have an...acquaintance I invited..." Tomoyo nodded her head enthusiastically._

_"The problem is, she has no...clothes."_

_"No...clothes? Dresses, you mean."_

_"That, and no clothes. She wears...cloth, not clothes." Yue felt extremely stupid._

_Tomoyo blinked. "Oh. Okay. She's going to the ball?"_

_"...Yes..."_

_"That's nice. So let me guess. You want me to help her choose what to wear?"_

_"Affirmative."_

_"It's my honor. What's she like?"_

_Yue sighed in relief. "She's...a worker in Roger's Bar. She has long brown hair and green eyes. Her name is Sakura."_

_"Oh my! What a delightful creature!"_

_Yue almost wanted to agree when he stopped himself in the last minute. Tomoyo, with eyes of a hawk, noticed and smiled._

This would be very fun_, she thought. She hadn't played matchmaker in a very long time._

* * *

Sakura was tending to the roses in the back garden again, but hurried to the door when Mr. Roger shouted,

"Sakura! The Countess is looking for you!"

A very confused Sakura went to meet the stranger, who was still at the doorway, conversing with Mr. Roger.

"A thousand apologies, Your Excellency. I did not know he was your footman."

"No, it's very much all right. Now can I see Lady Sakura?"

"Oh, but she is but a servant. She's coming though. May I know why for, Your Excellency?"

"Why, she's going to the ball! We can't possibly let her go in rags, can we?" Tomoyo was deeply annoyed by this man. She cleverly hid it, though.

"Uh, we were just about to buy some dresses for her!" He lied.

"There is no need. I will take care of everything."

Sakura was surprised. _This countess is getting **me** a dress?_ She cautiously walked over to the entrance and gasped at the amazing beauty before her.

Too speechless for words, she just bowed as low as possible.

Tomoyo felt embarrassed. _This isn't right._ "Hello." She said softly. You are Sakura, aren't you?" Sakura nodded her head dumbly. "Good. Come on in. I'm getting you dressed."

Sakura decided to take her hand and walked up the carriage, barefoot.

"But...but..." Mr. Roger spluttered with disbelief.

"She's mine for the day." Tomoyo did not even look at the beefy, hideous man when she ordered the carriage to 'The Mansion'.

Sakura watched as her guardian slammed the door and a shrill female scream was heard. He had woken Mrs. Roger. Sakura giggled. She suddenly remembered where she was and kept quiet immediately.

Tomoyo looked fixedly at the interesting girl in front of her and chuckled. "How old are you, exactly?"

"17...I think."

"They aren't your real parents, huh." Tomoyo asked skeptically.

"No, they are not. They found me on the streets outside their bar, with my name my robe, Your Excellency."

"Oh...I see...and they treated you like a servant." Tomoyo stated softly.

"No, they gave me a roof over my head, Your Excellency."

Tomoyo smiled. She really liked this girl. No wonder even the emotionless Yue couldn't resist her. _Besides, she has really beautiful eyes._

_After I am done with her, she will be the highlight of the ball_, she thought gleefully.

"Your Excellency? Are you feeling all right?" Sakura had a worried frown on her brow.

"Ohohoho! Just call me Tomoyo! No need for the formalities!" Tomoyo's gloved hands took Sakura's, and giggled. "I am your friend."

A very happy Sakura widened her eyes and beamed. "Yes, Y...Tomoyo."

* * *

When Sakura saw the rolling hills, crystal-clear streams and vast woods of Camden, she gasped. And when she caught sight of the mansion itself, she stared with awe.

Tomoyo saw her reaction and smiled. "This is a fraction compared to Yue-san's Birmingham estate."

Sakura turned around to face an amused Tomoyo. "Yue...? Oh! His Grace!"

"Yep. When you have finished bathing, tell me about your experience with him, okay?"

Sakura blushed and quickly said, "There is nothing to say."

Tomoyo laughed it off. "Oh really? I don't think so." These two people are so weird when it is about each other! That's so cute.

She quickly led the astonished Sakura to she and Eriol's room, and Sakura just drank in every detail about the chandeliers, the long, thick candles, the majestic colors and the furniture. The king-sized bed was drenched in rich wine red, and the sheets were made of satin. There were two fireplaces which were so massive Sakura could easily stand inside. Portraits of the Tomoyo and Eriol were all over the top walls. The thick crimson velvety carpet sunk when Sakura stepped on it. There was a dressing table with a fancy teak chair, but on the right-side wall there was also a long, standing mirror framed with gold.

"Chiharu-chan! Rika-chan! Naoko-chan!" Tomoyo suddenly called out. Three pretty maids came from the door. "Yes, Lady Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo smiled and introduced Sakura to her most beloved servants. "Sakura-chan, these are my trusted friends, Mihara Chiharu, Sasaki Rika and Yanagisawa Naoko. Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, this is Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura quickly bowed and said, "Hello!" while the other three did the same, only quieter.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura, and said, "I would love to join you in your bath, but I'm afraid I have to do some work. Oh, you are just the perfect model! I am so full of ideas!"

Sakura was confused. _Join? Model? Ideas?_

She, however, did not have the time to think before she was hurried into the bathroom. And what a bathroom it was! Golden taps were by the dozens, and the room looked like any other room with a big sunken hole in the middle, except for the mirrors that were supposed to be walls. The floor was of black granite, and so was the bath, for the bath was a large hole on the floor. Aureate taps decorated the sides. There was a small marble table where an enormous vase situated in the middle. It was a bouquet of roses of every color. Naoko began to fill the tub and added bottles and bottles of a thick, fragrant liquid that formed tons of bubbles. Chiharu took the job of taking the roses and pulling off every single pretty petal and throwing it into the bubble bath, while Rika undressed a very red Sakura.

"Hoe...Rika-chan, I can do that on my own..." Rika only smiled sweetly and carried on.

Soon the bath was ready and they gently led Sakura into the bubbly water. She winced at the hot temperature at first, and then relaxed. Chiharu lathered shampoo on her hands and gently massaged Sakura's scalp. Sakura tried to do it on her own, but Chiharu giggled and said, "We'll help you. You shan't do a thing. Just enjoy it!"

Rika tried her best to scrub Sakura's back. Sakura faced her back towards them, so that they could do their work easily. Naoko prepared the fluffy white towels and waited.

An hour later they were done, and Sakura stepped out and wrapped herself with a towel and gasped at her reflection in the mirror.

_I am clean!_

No more grime and no more dirt covered her alluring features. Sakura, for the first time in her life, felt squeaky clean and fresh.

"Don't gasp so quickly honey, we haven't even tidied you up yet!" Chiharu chuckled. Sakura was entitled a pink robe and they put it on for her. They led her to another room. Sakura kept sniffing at herself in disbelief. The other three silently giggled at her cuteness.

This other room was a dressing room, Sakura guessed, for there was a big long mirror. It was already about 12 noon. Sakura sat down and Rika brandished a big brush, and started untangling Sakura's long mid-waist hair. Smiling reassuringly at her winces and yelps of pain, Rika dried her hair with a towel and combed at the same time.

Chiharu took a mix of body, hand and face lotions and applied them onto Sakura. After that, she sprinkled a touch of neck powder, and admired Sakura's soft, but tough skin.

Naoko helped Chiharu and Rika.

Sakura took this moment to know more about them. "Ano, are all of you maids of Tomoyo?"

"Personal servants," Naoko answered helpfully.

There was another portrait of Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo sat on a chair while Eriol stood behind her, his arms encircled around her. Sakura pointed to that portrait and asked politely, "Is that...Tomoyo-chan's husband, may I ask?"

Rika smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, they married when he was twenty and she was sixteen, three years ago. Tomoyo was actually the Baroness of Cardiff, you know. Until she married into the Count. It was unexpected, really. They were totally different.. Besides their good looks and superb intelligence, of course."

"Really?"

"Yes, Lord Eriol, he was...let's just say famous for his ability with the ladies, and appeared in every single ball there was. But Lady Tomoyo was quiet and refined. She was rumored to be cruel, old and ugly because she never went to any party, only those where her cousin held, which was very far away."

"Far away?" Sakura was confused.

"Her cousin, Lord Touya was the Earl of Edinburgh, totally not near here!" Naoko quipped.

Sakura widened her eyes. Edinburgh is all the way up north!

Before she could dwell on that thought, though, Tomoyo came in.

"Sakura-chan, did you enjoy yourself?"

"Certainly, Tomoyo-chan. Yanagisawa-san, Sasaki-san and Miharu-san are the greatest of help!"

"Well, I picked your afternoon dress." Tomoyo showed a transfixed Sakura a gown. It was actually a simple dress, comfortable and up to the ankles. It had several layers of petticoats, and full of white lace.

Tomoyo's shoulders shook with mirth when she saw Sakura's expression.

"You seem to have had many shocks today. And it is not even twelve past!"

"Do...do I really get to wear this?"

"For the afternoon before the ball, yes. My husband is currently out of town for the afternoon, so my afternoon tea is going to be with you, if you don't mind." Tomoyo smiled happily.

Sakura shared her excitement. _Tea? With a new friend? Heavenly!_ "Of course I don't mind!"

Once again the three maids got to work, and put on the white home gown. Sakura felt like a queen.

* * *

In the gardens, Sakura couldn't keep her eyes off the beautiful view, and fought the urge to just lie down on the grass and count the clouds. I'll ruin the dress!

Tomoyo put down her teacup, and delicately bit onto a cookie. "So!" She began mischievously. "How did you meet our little duke?"

Sakura tensed, and looked around, as if searching for a way to escape. She saw Tomoyo's twinkling eyes and sighed, defeated. "It was nothing...on the night of the ball I didn't go, and got in trouble with some corrupt officials. Then His Grace rescued me, and invited me to the ball. It- it was compensation, for not going to the previous ball, nothing more." She added quickly.

Tomoyo nodded her head, but inside she silently thought, _It wasn't compensation, my dear Sakura. It will take Yue more than that to 'compensate' something._ She then smiled, and decided to let the matter drop.

"Oh well. I guess I have to wait a bit more until you are more comfortable with me!" Tomoyo half-joked. Sakura felt horrible. What's more, that's not true! She shook her head and flung her arms around while trying to tell Tomoyo otherwise. Tomoyo just laughed and sat down.

"Yes, what do you have to tell me?"

* * *

****

**Author's Note:** I guess that's the end of chapter two. Actually I wanted to put the ball and everything here, but I thought...hmmm...maybe it's not supposed to be here.

I know there are a lot of flaws, like how the hell did they manage to get to places like that so easily, but bear with me. I don't own anything.

Please Read and Review, everyone!


End file.
